


At The Gym

by JensensCovergirl, kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensensCovergirl/pseuds/JensensCovergirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Gym may have all the right trainers.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You walked into the gym, and almost walked out. The wall of noise completely shocked your system. Loud rock music pumped out of unseen speakers. You were determained to get back into shape after the fall you had the previous year that broke your leg in two places and banged your hip pretty bad. You walked up to the desk, hoping someone would see you. A short blond girl came out the back and you had never felt more out of place. She was clearly more fit than you were.   
"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.   
"Yeah, I'm looking to sign up for a membership. It's been a while. And I work like all the time. I was hoping you guys offered some sort of personal training?" You asked and read her name tag. Jo. Hmm.   
"Well, why don't you look over our fees and policies and I will try and get the trainers schedules," she handed you a couple pieces of paper from the desk and then went back into the office. You looked over the paperwork and figured it was something you could swing. And the yearly membership would work more than what a monthly would. You hoped. You looked over the class list. Yoga, Zumba, Self-defense, hand to hand combat? Well that was unusual. Jo came back from the office, more papers in her hand.   
"Here ya go. The trainers and their schedules. I will be right back. Client just stepped in," Jo moved from around the back and went to greet whoever had come in after you. You heard chatter as you read over the schedules for the personal trainers. Sam was the only one whose schedule actually meshed with yours. Jo stepped back around the desk and went to the computer and qued something in.   
"So did you decide on anything? We would love to help you get back to yourself."   
"Um, yeah actually. Sam is the only trainer who would mesh with my work schedule and I can do a yearly membership. I need to get back to being me," you smiled back at her tenitively.   
"That's great. Let's get your paperwork all settled, then I'll call Sam up so you can get aquainted. And I am so sorry about the music. My husband is teaching a class and he likes the music loud," she was just way too cheerful for someone who worked in a gym.   
"It's okay. I usually listen to ear busting rock on a run anyway," the both of you shared a laugh as she typed something out on the computer.   
Once the paperwork was settled up, she handed you a bag full of gym stuff and you took your gym bag, you hadn't used in a year, and the stuff and headed to the locker room to change. You slipped on the new gym tank you just got and your new gym shorts your bought and stowed your stuff in a locker. As you approached the desk, you heard Jo on the over head calling for Sam.   
"He should be right up," she said with a smile but rolled her eyes. You knew the meaning well. Men. You waited for a minute then heard,  
"What gives Jo? I was in the middle of reps," as someone approached the desk. Oh if this was Sam you were for sure not going to be able to concentrate. He wore the Gym's uniform tank and shorts that clung to well toned muscles. The shirt he was wearing should be thankful he was wearing a shirt with no sleeves. Damn, he was mega tall too. And His hair was a little on the long side for a guys, but fit him well.  
"You big lug! You have a new client!" She rolled her eyes and pointed at you, then stepped from behind the desk and walked over to someone on the machine.   
"Sorry about that. My sister in law can be a little hot tempered," he smiled and you had to remind yourself to think.   
"It's okay. If it's a bad time for you to take on a new client, I can always choose a different trainer," though you really didn't want too.  
"It's fine. I'm sorry. Dean and his damn music. I'm Sam," he finally introduced himself with a small laugh and smile.   
"Y/n," you offered your hand and it was soon swallowed by one of his.   
"Why don't we head back to the classroom we have, so we can hold an actual conversation," he said and turned around. Mmm, nice ass, you thought as you followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We may or may not add to this in the future.

Once in the classroom, which reminded you of a dance studio since it had mirrors in the front, Sam went through the usual questions.   
"What exactly are you looking to get out of your gym membership?"   
"To feel like me again. It's been a year. I had a bad fall on a run and snapped my leg in two places and busted my hip pretty good. I still have trouble sometimes." You scowled.  
"Why not physical therapy then?"   
"Had that for six months. It worked to get me walking again. Not to get me in shape."  
"Okay, then. Since you said it was your hip we'll just do some light stretching and then work our way from there, sound good?" He asked as he walked over to a small umbrella like stand in the corner and pulled out a yoga mat and grabbed a towel from the stack.   
"Yeah, okay. I saw you guys offer a lot of different classes. Why?" Hell talk about something else so the drool wouldn't pool while you watched all that muscle work as he laid down the mat.   
"Well, everyone's tastes are different. Everyone works out at their own pace. I teach yoga and also do personal training like everyone else here. Jo teaches zumba," he rolled his eyes as he rolled the towel into a pillow.  
"Not a fan?" you asked him.   
"Not my thing. Dean and my father teach hand to hand. Jo's mom, Ellen, teaches self-defense. My uncle who won't step foot in this place, handles our books and other stuff like that."  
"So family business?" you asked with a smile and enjoyed the laugh that Sam gave you as he placed the towel down at the top of the yoga mat.   
"You could say that. Not to hype too much on it, but yoga will help with the hip pain. If you signed on for the year membership classes are free. Yoga is on Saturday's. Lets get you down on the mat," he pointed. You sat down and he stepped over to the side.   
"Lean forward as far as you can, legs out in front of you. Try to touch your toes," you did as instructed and just breathed through your nose. Sam's hand landed on your back and you jumped at the contact. "Sorry. Okay. Sit up slow and stretch to the left then the right." Again you did as he asked but the left side was more difficult. "Trouble?" Sam asked and you nodded. "Okay lay out on your back, use the towel as a pillow." You laid out and fixed the towel behind your neck. "These next question will sound like I'm hitting on you. I swear I'm not okay," He looked down at you. Damn he was tall.   
"Okay. But just for the record, I wouldn't mind it," you told him and laughed as he blushed. He cleared his throat and shook his head.   
"How often are you getting out walking during the day? And what do you do for work?" As he spoke, he bent down and grabbed your ankle in his hand.   
"I'm a computer programmer, I fix them and install and blah blah," you said not really wanting to talk about how borning your life really was. You tried to fight the blush as Sam raised your leg and walked forward slightly. Such an awkward moment.   
"So you don't get out much?" he asked as he applied light pressure by pushing on your leg while looking down at you.  
"Not really," you turned your head to the side so the blush wouldn't be so evidant on your face and Sam moved your leg to the side.   
"Well you're gonna have to change that if you want to get back into any kind of shape," he said as he brought your leg down and grabbed the other.   
"That is why I'm here," you told him. Like DUH! He picked up your other leg and the laugh that you were trying to fight made itself known.   
"What's so funny?" he asked as he moved your leg much like the first one.   
"I'm sorry. It's just the position. I'm sorry," you said again and laughed. He smiled at you and continued what he was doing. You giggled your way through the rest of the stretches and apologized again when he had you sit up. "I was trying so hard not to laugh. I know you're only doing what you were trained to do. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. Really. Why don't we call it a day and you let Jo know what time you need for our next session. I'm going to recommend at least three times a week if you can work that out. And seriously. Think about the yoga class. It won't only help with the hip, which I can tell is still stiff, but it helps clear the mind of the daily bullshit," he held out a hand to help you up.   
"I will think about it and thank you. For agreeing to take me on as a client," you said when he looked at you blankly.   
"All part of the job. I will hopefully see you Saturday." he bent down to pick up the mat and towel.   
"Maybe. See you soon," you looked back as you exited the classroom and thought once again the man had a fabulous ass.

**Author's Note:**

> We run, a Sammy's twisted fanfic group on Facebook. This was one of the ideas.


End file.
